


sweet girls jumpin'

by Salty_Bok_Choy



Category: BanG Dream! (Anime)
Genre: F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-24
Updated: 2020-03-24
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:42:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23287978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Salty_Bok_Choy/pseuds/Salty_Bok_Choy
Summary: “You’ve been hanging out with Kasumi’s lot too much.” Arisa complains, but couldn’t quite back that statement up with the heat she normally reserves for the other three.Rimi giggles. “They’re our girlfriends.”“Doesn’t mean they haven’t been a bad influence on you.”
Relationships: Ichigaya Arisa/Ushigome Rimi, PolyPa Mentioned
Comments: 6
Kudos: 31





	sweet girls jumpin'

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Birthday Rimi!!

“How— how do I look?” Arisa asks, tugging at the ends of her hair. It’s rare for her to have it down outside of sleeping.

Rimi takes a moment to stare. Silent and thoughtful, she examines Arisa’s outfit from top to bottom. She added some extra touches over the weekend, but now that she thinks about it, there’s one more thing she could add.

She opens her mouth and what comes out instead is, “You’re so pretty, Arisa.”

Arisa’s cheeks flush with color and it wasn’t Rimi’s intention to fluster her. Exactly the opposite in fact.

“Is… is that so?” Arisa adjusts the beret on her head as the sides of her hair keep getting loose.

“Arisa-chan, do you mind if I braid your hair?”

“Yeah, that’s fine.” Arisa places the beret down onto the coffee table and flops down onto the couch. “You’re a life saver, Rimi.”

Rimi giggles and grabs a brush off the table. “I thought you might be more comfortable with your hair out of the way.”

“You were right,” Arisa says. “Have you seen the others today?”

“I haven’t, but I think they’re helping things get ready at the venue.” Rimi takes her time brushing Arisa’s hair, feeling the silky blond strands running through her fingers.

“Kasumi’s probably getting snacks right now,” Arisa sighs, but a small little tick of her lips reveals her true emotions.

Rimi giggles. “I hope Sayaa-chan brings some choco-cornet.”

“I bet she will.”

Putting down the brush, Rimi bunches Arisa’s hair on her sides and divides it into three parts, easily threading them together into a braid. “Oh, your crosses are crooked.” She adjusts the hair clips a little higher and doing the same to the other side.

“Thanks Rimi. How do I—” Rimi leans over and kisses Arisa on the cheek, right by the corner of her lips. “There, all done!”

Arisa slaps a hand on her own cheek, feeling the spot where there’s still a lingering amount of heat. Or maybe that was her own blush.

“You’ve been hanging out with Kasumi’s lot too much.” Arisa complains, but couldn’t quite back that statement up with the heat she normally reserves for the other three.

Rimi giggles. “They’re our girlfriends.”

“Doesn’t mean they haven’t been a bad influence on you.”

Rimi sticks her tongue out a little. Arisa snorts, scratching her cheek she says softly, “If you wanted a kiss, you could have just asked for one. I don’t mind when it’s you.”

“But I like surprising you,” Rimi hums, grabbing the beret off the table and moves over to one of the shelves by the corner. On the second drawer to the left, Rimi takes a pink ribbon out of there. Through the hole in the cap, she loops it around and ties a neat little bow.

“It’s done!” Arisa ducks her head letting Rimi put the beret back on. “It looks really cute,” Rimi says, clapping her hands.

“I couldn't have done all this without you know.” Arisa tugs on her hair, looping on one of her long strands. 

“Yes, but I love making pretty clothes for you to wear. You’re so pretty, Arisa-chan.”

“You look pretty too, you know.”

“I do but compared—

“Ah, Ah,” Arisa says, pressing a finger to her Rimi’s lips. “That’s not what I want to hear. There’s no comparison between us. You’re beautiful just as you are,” Arisa tells her simply.

Rimi pauses and then she giggles. “Okay, Arisa-chan.”

Arisa feels herself melting under Rimi’s gentle gaze. She bends down, peaking Rimi’s lips.

“It’s for luck,” Arisa grumbles, blushing and looking away.

Rimi places a hand on her cheek. “Shouldn’t it be the other way around?”

“Luck can go both ways.”

“Then Arisa-chan too!” Rimi rocks forward onto her tip toes and kisses Arisa. With anyone else, Arisa might push them away, but not Rimi. She doesn’t have the heart to push her away.

**Author's Note:**

> STAN POPIPAAAAAA!!!
> 
> find me [here!](https://twitter.com/AoSuiSei)


End file.
